A day at the beach is a day to be treasured. Whether swimming, surfing, fishing, playing catch or Frisbee with friends or children, or merely lying in the sun and soaking up rays, being next to an ocean exerts a profound and beneficial influence on bodies, minds and spirits, leaving beachgoers both invigorated and relaxed. People who are unable to get to beach can enjoy summer sun in a backyard, on a deck or patio, or in a local park. All that's needed for sunbathing and relaxation is a folding lounge chair, suntan lotion, or sunscreen, and a nice sunny day. For both beachgoers and inland sunbathers, it can become very hot on a bright summer day.
The prior art has put forth several designs for portable beach chairs. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,655 to Peter Ingalls Colman describes a sunbather misting apparatus comprising a lounge chair having two inverted U shaped arms, each with a front arm support attached to the midsection of the lounge chair seat in proximity to a seated adult's knees. The apparatus also comprises two misting nozzles each attached through the inside forward surface of one chair arm, which together provide complete mist coverage over the lounge chair seat. On and off valves are provided between the nozzles and a pressurized water source to allow for controlled, intermittent flow of water through the nozzles. The apparatus is directly connected to a municipal water source or to a small refillable pump tank supported by the chair. The water conserving configuration of the apparatus also allows multiple chair hookups to a single garden hose. The nozzles and connecting conduits are placed within underside recesses in the lounge chair seat and arms, and become substantially hidden from view during use. Nozzles are positioned in direct opposition to one another to cause mist projected from one nozzle to precisely impact opposing mist so that the sum total of misting fog fans out over the entire length of the lounge chair seat.
US Patent Publication 2012/0223549 to Tony R. Broyles describes a sunbather misting apparatus having a lounge chair having inverted U shaped arms. The apparatus also comprises misting nozzles each attached to the lounger. Misting nozzles are attached to the midsection of the lounger, right and left side, while the others are attached at the foot of the lounger, right and left side, which together provide complete mist coverage over the lounge chair. On and off valves are provided on the right side of the lounger with pressurized water source to allow for controlled, intermittent flow of water misting substantially over the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,542 to Daniel R. Carlson describes a manually controlled, self-contained liquid misting attachment for a web covered folding lounge chair and web covered folding chairs useful for sunbathing. A tubular pliable H frame fits the chair frame and is attached by retainers. A pressurized water tank supplies liquid controllably to the H frame and spaced adjustable mist producing heads in paralleling surfaces of the H frame conduits. The sunbather, reclining on a lounge or sitting on a chair to which the liquid misting attachment is fastened, can selectively apply misted water or sun effecting liquids to their body by manually pressurizing a spring biasing normally closed control valve.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.